Trapped
by Ixiofim
Summary: On Victor and Yuuri's wedding day, a crazed fan tricks Victor into marrying her instead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a new idea I came up with. Be warned, there will be a lot of angst, but I believe that Victuuri would overcome all that and get their happy ending.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Victor Nikiforov was ecstatic when he woke up Monday morning.

There's this cliche about girls dreaming of their wedding day since their childhood. Victor had once asked Mila Babicheva if that was true, and she just laughed it off, saying that there was no frickin way that was true. The only thing she had dreamed about at the age of five was a new pair of skates. Victor supposed that that was just a stereotype then. For while Mila never dreamed about her wedding during her childhood, Victor definitely had.

Victor's parents still had the drawings he had made when he was young, walking down the aisle with a cute girl dressed in a princess costume. Then one day when he was six, he saw a children's movie where the lead role was a cute brown-haired boy of eight. Ever since them, a rough drawing of that boy replaced the princess-costumed girl in Victor's drawings.

Victor couldn't believe his dream was finally going to come true. He was going to marry the one true love of his life. He looked at Yuuri's side of the bed lovingly, and gasped.

Yuuri was gone.

Terror struck Victor. Where was the love of his life? _Calm down, Victor. He probably just woke up early._

Victor went to the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom. Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. Did he go to the rink? On his wedding day? What was he thinking?

Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. He was surprised to see a pretty blonde woman who looked about his age, along with Yuuri's parents and sister, and Minako.

'There's something we want to tell you, Vicchan.' Hiroko said. 'Yuuri was too shy to tell it to you himself.'

'What? Does my Yuuri not want to marry me?' Victor asked, panicking.

'Nothing of that sort!' Minako said.

'Actually, Victor, the thing is, Yuuri always wanted a traditional Japanese wedding. He did not know how to tell you that. However he never could imagine having any other sort of wedding.'

'Oh, then why didn't he tell me that? Oh no! Was he afraid I'd disapprove? What sort of a husband would I be if Yuuri couldn't even feel free enough to tell me that?'

'I am sure you'll be an excellent husband, Vicchan.' Hiroko reassured him. 'It's just that you know how he gets sometimes because of his anxiety.'

The blonde stepped forward. 'My name is Elli Greene.' She said. 'I am the wedding planner who had planned a Japanese wedding for you and Yuuri. Yuuri is at the venue already. I hope that's alright with you.'

'Of course. Anything for my Yuuri.' Suddenly, a thought struck him. 'I don't have any traditional Japanese clothes.'

'That's okay.' Elli said. 'You can wear your wedding suit. I am sure Yuuri won't wind.'

* * *

Victor was taken to a large, mostly empty auditorium. He was surrounded by the Katsukis and Minako-it seemed like the rest of the guests did not know of the change in location. A young man in a kimono led him to the central area and made him sit down. 'Victor.' he said. 'I'll by guiding you through the Japanese wedding rites. This is very important. First, you got to close your eyes and think of your beloved. Then you'll wait till your beloved will come here and take your hand.'

Victor nodded and closed his eyes. An image of Yuuri appeared before him. Beautiful, angelic Katsuki Yuuri. The sweet innocent boy whose Eros was a violent force taht could destroy the world. A hand caught hold of his, and Victor squeezed lovingly.

'Now, you should open your eyes and look down. It is important you should not see your beloved's face while doing this.

Victor looked down, at the wedding papers and pen that were placed on his lap.

'Now you should sign the papers.'

Victor signed the papers. Yes! Now Yuuri was finally his by law!

'Now you may kiss the bride?'

 _Bride?_

Victor looked up and was shocked to see that the person whose hand he was holding was not Yuuri but the blonde wedding planner!

'Huh? But...' Before he could speak, the woman kissed him full on the lips. Victor was too stunned to push him away.

'But what is this?' Victor turned to the Katsukis in confusion.'

'We are so sorry, Vicchan.' Hiroko said. 'Yuuri...this awful woman had kidnapped Yuuri and told us that she'd hurt him if we don't help her.'

'What! Yuuri...'

'Yuuri's okay now.' Toshiya confirmed.'Viktor, we really hated doing this. But we couldn't let her hurt Yuuri.'

'Of course. I understand. Yuuri's safety was your priority. As it should have been.'

'Those weren't even Japanese wedding rites.' Mari said. 'What you went through was nothing like a Japanese wedding. It was just her twisted way of getting you to sign that marriage contract.'

Just then Elli went up to Victor and caught hold of his arm. 'Come on, my hubby. Let's go home.'

'Let go of my hand, bitch. I am not your hubby.'

'Oh Vitya darling, the marriage papers say otherwise.'

'I'll get an annulment.' Victor stated. Elli laughed. 'You haven't checked your social media, have you?'

'What has that got to do with it?'

Elli laughed again. Victor pulled out his phone, and he was shocked to see his twitter.

Someone had hacked into his twitter. There was a tweet that said _So excited for my upcoming wedding with EliiG. Love her. #LoveWins_

There were hundreds of replies. While many of them were congratulatory, there were also many replies asking him about Yuuri. 'Victor' had then tweeted

 _For those asking me about Katsuki Yuuri, we just share a professional relationship. I am his coach, nothing more._

Victor felt his heart shatter into pieces.

'Everyone knows you are mine now, sweetheart.' Elli said. 'So, let's go home.'

'I won't.'

'Pity. I wonder what your fans would think if they knew how you're treating your wife.'

'They wouldn't...'

'How about I tell them you're abusive towards me? That would be enough to end your career. And think of what that fat pig would think.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Victor and Elli were greeted by hoards of fans when they emerged outside.

'Vitya! Congrats!'

'You guys look so cute together!'

'I must admit, I was always a Victuuri shipper, but I guess I'm happy for you guys.'

'I still don't understand what happened to Katsuki. I mean, with all those Instagram pictures and stuff, it's hard to believe they just shared a professional relationship.'

'Whatever the issue is, I don't think it is any of our business. If Victor wants to be with Elli, we should be happy for him.'

'I'm still confused about Yuuri, though.'

'All these Katsuki fans are triggered as fuck. Why don't they understand that our Vitya could do so much better than that fat pig?'

Victor's fists clenched in anger at the last comment. Elli moved closer to him and said 'Dear Vitya, you better not react unless you want to spoil your reputation. Now let's go home.' She pulled him towards a fancy violet car.

'Wait. Where are we going?'Victor asked, when Elli started to drive.

'To _our_ place of course, dear Vitya. Where we'll live in marital bliss.'

'You bitch!' Victor tried to grab the steering wheel. Elli swatted his arm away.

'I won't stand for this!' Victor exclaimed.

'Oh you will have to, my dear. I will not be swayed from claiming what's mine, unless you actually use physical force. And just imagine what will come of you if they find out Victor Nikiforov is a _wife-beater_?

Victor swallowed his rage. He had never been so terrified in his life.

* * *

Victor had found out about Yuuri's collection of posters, and he had teased him about it to no end. He had thought it was really cute and adorable. However, this was nothing like that. This was seriously creepy.

Every inch of Elli's living room was covered in pictures of Victor Nikiforov. Some were from official posters, some were magazine cutouts, or downloaded from the internet.

'This is not all, my dear.' Elli said. 'There's more in _our_ bedroom. She dragged him into the bedroom, and Victor was stunned to see that her bedsheet had a picture of a very seductive-looking Victor on it, and on the bed also lay a life-sized body pillow, which had on it a shirtless Victor in jeans that hung low on his waist. 'And there's also my personal collection, for no eyes but mine.' She opened a cupboard door. Victor was shocked.

The cupboard looked like a shrine to a very nude Victor. Some of the pictures were clever drawings by fan artists, some were photos that Victor himself had recklessly posted, and...fuck. Victor frowned when he saw the selfie he had taken from the onsen. He had not uploaded it after Yuuri mentioned photography was forbidden at the onsen. How did it get here?

'You must be hungry!' Elli said. 'Wait. I'll get you your favorite food. Katsudon, isn't it?'

'How do you know?' _Fuck, she was one dedicated stalker._

'I am your wife, Vitya. A wife has to know her husband's preferences.' Elli went to the kitchen. After some time, she returned with a burned rough likeliness of the pork cutlet bowl.

It was tasty, though. Victor hated himself for thinking that.

'You'll get to eat whatever you want when you're married to Elli Greene.' Elli said. 'Or should I call myself Elli Nikiforov now?'

There was a silence. Elli then said. 'Would it be Elli Nikiforova? I am not a native Russian, so I am unfamiliar with your naming customs. Were you planning to become Victor Katsuki? I wouldn't mind if you take my last name. Victor Greene does have a nice ring to it.'

'I'll never be Victor Greene! And I'll never let you take my last name either! I swear, if it is the last thing I do, I'll find a way to divorce your ass and get my Yuuri back!' Elli laughed at that. 'You don't know it yet, Vitya, but you're mine. And you'll be mine forever.'

* * *

'Have some katsudon, Yuuri.' Hiroko Katsuki said.

'Yuuri! You can't stay inside all day long.' Minako said. There was no use. The heartbroken boy couldn't bring himself to get out and talk to his family or to Minako.

'Where's Yuuri?' someone entered the house. They were Yuuko and Takeshi.

'Where's Yuuri?' Yuuko asked. ''I want to tell him how much I want to kill that bastard Victor.'

'He's inside.' Mari said. 'He refuses to come out of his room.'

Yuuko knocked, and Yuuri opened the door. 'Oh, hello, Yuuko-chan and Nishigori.'

'Hi, Yuuri.' Yuuko said, as Takeshi gave him a bear hug. 'We are really sorry about what happened.' Takeshi said.

'I never thought even in my wildest dreams Victor would do this to you. I'll totally kick his ass when I meet him.' Yuuko said. 'Or my girls would. They had been raging non-stop ever since the news came out.'

Yuuri smiled sadly. 'Nothing can be done about it now.' He said. 'Let him live his life.'

'Yuuri, remember we'll always be there for you okay. If you want anything from us, don't hesitate.'

'The Nishigori family's got your back.' Takeshi added.

'Thank you so much.' Yuuri said.

Later, once they were out of Yuuri's earshot, Hiroko said 'Actually it wasn't really Victor's fault.'

'How can you say that?'

'Yuuri doesn't know this, but that woman had actually drugged and kidnapped him and used him as a hostage to force us to trick him into marrying her.'

'What? That's what happened! Why didn't you tell Yuuri?'

'We thought this would be kinder on Yuuri.' Mari said. 'He would be heartbroken yes, but if we told him the truth, I'm sure he'd make himself sick worrying about Victor.'

'But that's not fair. You should tell him the truth!' Yuuko cried.

'Maybe we would. But not now. Now let him relax a little.'

'He's not relaxing. He's crying himself sick.'

'I know Yuuri.' Minako said. 'He is the kind of unselfish person who would worry more about his beloved being trapped than about being cheated on and betrayed. I cannot cause him anymore heartbreak.'

'Yuuri is not a weakling whom you cannot tell anything to. He deserves to know.' said Yuuko. 'I won't go against what you're saying, Hiroko-san and Toshiya-san. You are his family and might know what's best. However my opinion is that you should tell him the truth. He deserves to know.'

* * *

'Vitya!' Elli said. 'Let's go to bed. I'm eager to spend my first night with my husband.

'What the hell?'

'Come to my bed, dear.'

'No way!'

'Really?' Elli pouted seductively, and took off her top. She was wearing a hot pink bra which emphasized her ample breasts. 'Come on, Vitya.'

'Go to hell.' Victor said. While Elli was without a doubt, hot, Victor was gay, and so it did not matter to him at all.

'I'm sleeping on the floor.' Victor said.

'Take your time. I bet some day you will sleep with me. Till then, I have my body pillow.' Elli said, tossing Victor a blanket. Victor lay down on the floor, as Elli leered at him.

'I had heard Victor Nikiforov usually slept in the nude.'

Victor gritted his teeth. He was somewhat of an exhibitionist, who had exposed himself several times, including during the Cup of China, and in Hasetsu once on the Ninja Castle during the ice shoe. However he felt he couldn't bear Elli's lecherous gaze, and he covered himself completely with the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys must be wondering what is this? Why am I updating everyday? Well, I'm like that in the beginning of every fanfic I write. Later on, the updates would get fewer.**_

 _ **I am finding all the hate for the OC really funny, because it is great fun to create a dis-likable OC. I hate her myself.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

 _'How did I do, Victor?' Yuuri asked, after completing the program he had choreographed for his free skate._

 _'You did wonderfully, Yuuri.' Yuuri's face lit up with joy, and Victor realized he wanted to see that smile on his face forever._

 _Victor went to him and kissed his hand. 'Ya Lyublyu tebya.' He said._

 _Yuuri was stunned. He had picked up a bit of Russian during his stay in St Petersburg, and he knew Victor had said 'I love you.'_

 _'I love you too, Victor.' Yuuri said._

 _'Yuu...ri.'_

 _'Oh I'm sorry!' Yuuri said, blushing. 'I know you were joking.'_

 _'What makes you think I'm joking, Yuuri?' Victor said. He then impulsively went down on one knee. 'Marry me, Yuuri.'_

'Vitya.'

Victor woke up to see a Elli towering over him.

'Get ready, Vitya. Your family will be coming for breakfast.

'My parents!' Victor got up, shocked. 'What the hell?'

'We're married and I've not even met your parents. So, I've invited them over.'

'What? How did you get their number?'

'I got it from your phone, darling.'

'What? How did you know the password?'

'I am quite the hacker, you know.'

Victor thought of his hacked twitter and Instagram. Fuck.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Elli opened to see Victor's parents and little sister.

Ivan and Irina Nikiforov were once famous ice-dancers. They were both of stunning beauty that had captured the hearts of thousands during their time. When they got married, the world had speculated about how beautiful their children would be. And their speculations came true when beautiful Victor Nikiforov was born. After they retired, the they had one of the largest rinks in Russia built, and hired Yakov Feltsman, the most famous skating coach in Russia to teach young skaters they sponsored.

Lidia, Victor's thirteen year old sister shared her brother's beauty. However she was the only one in her family to not live for a life on the ice. Ice-skating bored her. She was a studious young girl, who wanted to be a space scientist when she grew up.

'Vitya!' Victor's mother hugged Victor, and then looked at Lidia. 'You look so pretty!' she said, before hugging her as well. Victor's father then greeteed the two of them.

'Breakfast?' Elli asked, and brought the breakfast she had made.

'Vkusno!' Ivan Nikiforov said. 'Elli, you are quite a good cook. Vitya is lucky. He is terrible at cooking himself.'

'Aw, c'mon. He's not that bad. Besides he got better after living with that Japanese guy. What was his name...Yuuri Katsuki?'

'Ah, Yuuri.' Elli said. 'A lot of people think he was Vitya's lover. Funny, isn't it?'

The Nikiforovs laughed politely. Victor stared at the knife on the table. Elli suddenly looked really stab-able.

'You guys had really rushed into marriage. I wish you had told us,at least.' Ivan said.

'Mama's been wondering if you were pregnant, Elli.' Lidia said. 'Lidia.' Irina chided her daughter.

Elli laughed. 'No, Mrs Nikiforov. However we will be trying for a child soon.'

Victor almost choked.

'Call me Irina. But wouldn't it be better to wait till Vitya retires?' Irina asked. 'He'd be busy with his skating, you know.'

'Don't worry, I'll take care of the kids when Victor is unable to. I'll quit my job, and be a full time stay at home mom.'

Victor felt like he was going to be ill.

Elli excused herself to go to the bathroom.

'Vitya.' Irina said. 'Are you alright? You seem to be uncomfortable.'

'It's nothing.'

'You rushed into a marriage awfully quickly. We thought that Katsuki boy was your lover.' Irina suddenly gasped 'Oh, I get it. You've broken up with him, and you rushed things with Elli to get over him. Is that it, Vitya?'

For a moment, Victor considered telling him the truth. But what would that accomplish? 'No, mama.' he said. 'Yuuri was only my student.' He felt a pain in his heart as he spoke the words.

* * *

 _'So, you're really not joking?'_

 _'You wound me, Yuuri.' Victor said, cupping the young man's face with his hands. 'Why do you think I am joking?'_

 _'I had been told no one would ever marry me.' Yuuri admitted._

 _'What? Who dared to say such things to MY Yuuri? I'll teach them a lesson.' Yuur laughed. Honestly, Victor was so extra at times._

 _'No one important. Just a guy from Detroit. He told me no one would ever marry a fat, useless waste of space like me.'_

 _Victor hugged the younger skater. 'He must have been as blind as a bat.' he said. 'For who would not die for a chance to marry you, Yuuri?'_

Tears clouded Yuuri's eyes. So the guy from Detroit was right after all.

Someone knocked on the door. Yuuri opened it, and was surprised to see Yurio, Otabek and Makkachin.

'We came to see you.' Otabek said.

'You didn't have to.' Yuuri said. 'Oh, don't give me that crap, katsudon.'

'How come Makkachin is here? Didn't he go with V..Victor?'

'No, Victor didn't take him. That's really puzzling though, for he loves his dog even more than his own life.'

'That's really puzzling.'

'You know.' Yurio said. 'I've been thinking, he has been forced somehow into the marriage.'

'Huh? What do you mean?'

Yurio showed his Instagram. Elli_G had posted a picture of her and Victor with Victor's family, captioned _Lunch with the in-laws._

Yuuri felt like his heart would shatter into pieces any time. 'Look at Victor's face.' Yurio said. 'Doesn't he look like rather dull? He doesn't seem happy at all.'

'He's probably just not in a good mood.' Yuuri said. 'Doesn't mean anything.'

Yuuri knew better than to get his hopes up.

* * *

 _I can just walk out. I can go back to my place and file for divorce._

Victor knew that would not work out. No one would believe him if he told them what actually happened. It simply sounded incredulous. Everyone would think he was a total prick for getting a divorce so soon after marriage. And Yuuri...would Yuuri believe him? Even if he did, what would the world think if he got back with Yuuri? Yuuri's fans would probably think he's taking advantage of him, and his Yuuri would be labeled naive and gullible.

'Vitya!' Victor heard Elli's hateful voice. 'Vitya, let's have a baby together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

'What the fuck!' Victor exclaimed. 'No way in hell, Elli.'

'We ARE going to have a child.'

'Well, unless you have some magical way of extracting sperm from someone, there's no way in hell that would happen.'

'Of course, it would happen, my sweet, Victor.' Elli wrapped her arms around the skater. Victor pushed her away. 'Fuck off, bitch.'

* * *

 _IceTiger created a group, Friends of Victuuri_

 _IceTiger added Beka, Phichit+chu, SexyChris, Mila and Georgi._

 _SexyChris: Huh? Who is this?_

 _Phichit+chu: IceTiger! Must be Yurio._

 _IceTiger: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!_

 _Mila: What is this group?_

 _Beka: Didn't you guys think that Victor's sudden wedding was kind of odd?_

 _Georgi: It was very odd. He seemed to love Yuuri even more than I loved Anya._

 _Phichit+Chu: They were getting married, dammit. I had got the wedding invitation._

 _Beka: Me too._

 _Mila: Me too._

 _SexyChris: I got it as well. Even if he changed his mind, it is the most unlike Victor to betray Yuuri like this._

 _IceTiger: He did not even take Makkachin with him._

 _Georgi: No way!_

 _IceTiger: We suspect he had been forced into marriage by Elli. Have you seen the Instagram pics? Victor looked terribly tired and dull in them. And he's not answering his phone._

 _Mila: But what about all those posts he had made lately, talking about how happy he was._

 _Beka: We think he had been hacked._

 _IceTiger: Yuuri is in a terrible condition. He got seriously depressed._

 _Beka: We should add more people in this group. Other people who care about Yuuri and Victor._

 _Phichit+Chu: He had got pretty close to Guang and Leo during the Four Continents._

 _Georgi: I've seen him on good terms with Sara Crispino as well, after the Grand Prix._

 _Beka: What about Sara's brother, Michele?_

 _Georgi: Mickey was initially annoyed by his sister being so friendly with someone who she thought looked like a closet pervert. However, eventually, he warmed up to him._

 _Mila: Okay, let's add them._

 _IceTiger: I think we should add Yuuko as well._

 _SexyChris: Who is Yuuko?_

 _Phichit+Chu: A close friend of Yuuri's from Hasetsu. She is on friendly terms with Yurio as well._

 _IceTiger: For the last time, hamster boy,that's not my name._

* * *

'Ta-da!' Elli opened the front door, holding the arm of a four year old girl. She was a cute kid, with brown hair and blue eyes.

'Who's this?'

'This is _our_ daughter, Nina.'

'What the hell?'

'I am her mom, you her dad. Says so on her adoption papers. Though I _would_ get you to sleep with me someday, I swear.

'What? You forged my signature?'

'I hacked into your social media. Did you think forging your sign on adoption papers was beyond me. Oh, and did you check your social media?'

Elli had apparently posted a photoshopped picture of her, Victor and Nina with the caption _Latest addition to our little family. #PerfectFamily._

'You can't do this, Elli! That's a child's life you're playing with.'

'So, you care for her, after all. So, why not be a good dad, then?'

'Whaa...'

'Would you really have her taken back to that dinghy old orphanage? Now, my dear husband, you better play with our little daughter, and I'll make katsudon for you.'

* * *

 _Yuuri looked really cute as he played with the Nishigori triplets. Victor found it really heartwarming._

 _'Yuu~ri. You're so good with kids.'_

 _'Mmm...maybe.'_

 _'Maybe, some day, we can have kids of our own.'_

 _'Kids of our own? How, Victor? We are both male. We cannot get pregnant.'_

 _'We can adopt. Or use and egg donor and a surrogate.'_

 _'I'd prefer adoption. There are so many kids out there who would love to have parents.'_

 _'That's what I had been thinking too. I'd like to adopt a cute Japanese boy who looks like my Yuuri, and a pretty Russian girl who looks like me.'_

 _'I'm fine with any kid. As long as they're for us to raise, and provide a loving home.'_

'Papa.'

Victor looked at the tiny human being in front of him. She was really cute.

Victor would have loved to adopt her with Yuuri. But now, he was stuck with that deranged Elli instead.

'Papa, will you read me a story? She placed a picture book in Victor's large hands with her tiny ones.

Victor sighed. She looked so adorable, he couldn't refuse. He started reading, but the girl ended up falling asleep in Victor's arms.

'Vitya! The katsudon is ready.'

Victor felt a surge of revulsion. How could that monster play with the life of an innocent child like this?

He couldn't do anything now. He couldn't let Elli hurt Nina in any way.

He'd have to put up with this charade for some more time. 'I'll protect you.' He said, planting a kiss on the top of the sleeping girls' head. Papa will protect you, sweetheart. Even if it means tolerating that bitch for some more time. But Elli, wait and see. I'll have my revenge on you if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

 _Don't, Yuuri._

 _But you wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise._

 _You should try to forget about Victor._

 _Just this once._

 _Don't_

 _Please_

Yuuri was unable to control himself. He took the key from under his pillow, and unlocked the cupboard, his _Victor_ cupboard. Where he kept his posters, his ring, and the one thing he wanted right now. His Victor Nikiforov body pillow. He lay it next to him and cuddled it to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Elli had gone to buy groceries, and Victor was standing being Nina and combing her long, pretty hair. Victor couldn't help being reminded of all the times he and Yuuri did that to each other.

Elli wasn't a good mother, though she pretended to be one. So, it often fell upon Victor to take care of Nina. Not that he minded-he often felt thankful that he at least occasionally got the chance to be with someone other than Elli. Over time, Victor started thinking of Nina more and more like she was his own daughter.

Elli proved to be an extremely controlling person. She did not even let Victor go to the rink without being accompanied by her, and she did not let her talk to Yakov or Yurio. He hoped Yurio was taking care of Makkachin. He knew the teenager wasn't exactly a dog person, but surely he'd make an exception for him.

Elli often tried to get Victor to be intimate with her. She would often touch him inappropriately or whisper lewd things to him. Victor was repelled by those moments. The only comforting thought that she was much smaller than him and so it was unlikely she would be able to force herself on him. He would not allow that to happen, whatever the consequence.

'Papa, Katya told me that you used to be in love with a young Japanese man, before you married Mama.'

Victor sighed. 'Nina, you should not tell Mama I told you this. But it was true. His name was Yuuri, and he was the most beautiful man in the world.'

'Really?' Nina's eyes grew wide open. Victor did not know who her parents were, and what their ethnicity was, but she had a mild Asian look to her that reminded him of Yuuri.

'Yes, he was a skater like your Papa. He was such a wonderful person, normally so mild and timid. But he could totally be a sex god when he wants to. Oops!' Victor realized too late that he should not have said the last bit to a kid, and he covered his heart shaped mouth.

'Papa, what's a sex god?'

'Nothing, sweetie. You'll find out when you're older.'

Nina pouted. 'If you loved Yuuri so much, why did you marry Mama?'

'Well, sweetheart, we cannot always have the ones we love.' Victor said, shifting uncomfortably.

'You don't love Mama, don't you?'

'Nina, it's not...'

'Is that why you don't sleep with Mama?

'Nina!' Victor was shocked.

'Katya's father and mother sleep on the same bed. So do Pasha's parents. But why not you and Mama?'

Thankfully, the doorbell rang. Victor opened it, to see a young man on the doorstep. He was younger than him, but resembled him in several ways. His hair was silvery and long like Victor's once used to be, however it did not look half as rich and lush. His eyes were the same color as Victor's as well. He was definitely not unattractive, but he was no beauty like the skater.

'My name is Sergei Raslakov.' He said. He then glanced at Nina for a moment. 'Mr Nikiforov, can I have a word with you in private.'

'Sure.' Victor said. 'Nina, please go to your room.'

'Victor.' the strange man said. 'Can I call you Victor?'

'Of course.'

'Victor, I am Elli's ex.'

'What!'

'You might find this hard to believe, but I suspect the reason Elli had started to date me was because I looked like Victor. She made me wear costumes similar to yours, and skate on the ice, though I hate ice-skating. He would even call out your name in bed, instead of mine.'

Looking at Victor's stunned expression, Sergei said 'You must be wondering why I went along with it. I was all of nineteen then. I was lonely, too shy to socialize. The few friends I had used to tease me because I had never been intimate with a girl. Then this hot older woman came to me...and I couldn't help it.'

'I understand.' Victor said.

'I...I eventually ended things with her. She somehow managed to get hold of my social media, and it was scary. But I managed to escape. Victor...I know you probably love her, but all I want to say is...be careful.'

'I have to go now.' Sergei said. 'If Elli ever finds out I was here, I am dead.

* * *

 _Friends of Victuuri_

 _IceTiger has added Yuuko._

 _Yuuko: What is this?_

 _IceTiger: I am Yuri Plisetsky._

 _Yuuko: Hi, Yurio-kun_

 _IceTiger: That's not my name!_

 _IceTiger: Never mind._

 _Beka: We are friends of Yuuri and Victor._

 _Phichit+chu: We think there's something suspicious about Victor's marriage._

 _SexyChris: We think that Victor had somehow been forced into marriage._

 _Yuuko: I actually know that._

 _IceTiger: What!_

 _Guang Hong: What!_

 _Beka: What!_

 _IceTiger: How can you not tell this to us?_

 _Mila: calm down. I'm sure she has an explanation._

 _Yuuko: Actually the Katsukis were in it as well. Elli had drugged and kidnapped Yuuri and forced them to help force Victor to marry her._

 _Phichit+chu: WTF_

 _Beka: Really?_

 _Mila: Who all know this?_

 _Yuuko: The Katsukis, Minako and Takeshi._

 _SexyChris: Who are Minako and Takeshi?_

 _Phichit+chu: Minako is Yuuri's ballet teacher, I believe._

 _Yuuko: Takeshi is my husband._

 _Yuuko: I was actually not supposed to tell anyone. The Katsukis did not tell Yuuri the truth because they were afraid of how he would take it._

 _IceTiger: We should do something about this._

 _Georgi: I tried to contact Victor. But he is not picking up his phone._

 _Mila: I tried to as well. I suspect Elli had taken his phone._

 _SexyChris: Maybe we should find a way to contact Victor first._


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own YOI.**_

 _ **Trigger warning for self harm.**_

* * *

MEET KATSUKI YUURI'S NEW LOVE

Viktor felt a pang in his heart as he read the headline. Despite himself, he went on to read the article.

 _Japan's top skater and Grand Prix silver medalist Katsuki Yuuri seems to have a new sweetheart who is none other than the well-known Thai singer Dao Chulanont. Dao, 23, also happens to be the older sister of Skater Phichit Chulanont, a close friend and former rinkmate of Yuuri. The alleged couple had been recently photographed together in different spots in Fukuoka, , 24,had been linked to his coach, the Russian skating legend Viktor Nikiforov in the past._

There was a picture of Yuuri with a pretty, brown-skinned girl in a red dress beneath the article.

'So, that Japanese pig has a new love, now.'

'Elli!' Viktor had not noticed Elli reading over his shoulder.

'See, that's all you mean to him, Vitya. He already has a new lover.' Then, before Viktor could give a retort, Elli passed out.

* * *

'Will Mama be alright?' Little Nina was terrified.

'I'm sure she'll be okay. She has to stay in the hospital for a few days, but I'm sure she'll soon recover.'

'Papa, I'm scared. What if something happens to Mama.'

Viktor hesitated. He then picked up Nina. 'I'm sure she'll be okay, sweetheart. Don't worry.'

Viktor really wanted Elli to be alright.

He knew that if it happened earlier, he would have jumped at the chance to escape. However, now he did not want that. Elli might be a monster, but she was the mother of his daughter, after all.

He did not know what had caused the change in his mind. Was it the news about Yuuri, the fact that he had moved on? Or was it Stockholm Syndrome? Either way, he did not want to escape and leave Nina alone.

He frowned as he caught sight of a mobile phone on his window sill. He frowned. It was not his, and he was fairly certain it was not Elli's. Did someone place it there when he was at the hospital? He noticed that a text had been received.

 _Viktor, I want to talk to you. -Yuri P._

Viktor frowned and deleted the text.

Just then, the phone rang. He hesitated for a moment.

He then looked at Nina, sleeping in his arms. She looked so beautiful and serene, he wanted to protect her forever.

 _This is my whole life now._ He switched off the phone. _Elli and Nina are now my life. I hadn't chosen this life, but I can't do anything about it. I better accept it as it is, and make the best out of it._

* * *

 _Friends of Victuuri_

 _IceTiger: He's not responding to my texts._

 _Beka: try calling him._

 _IceTiger: He's switched off his phone._

 _IceTiger: Fuck!_

 _SexyChris: Perhaps he did that because he was with Elli._

 _IceTiger: No, 'm fairly sure Elli's at the hospital._

 _IceTiger: fuck, fuck, fuck._

 _Leo: So, what do we do now?_

 _SexyChris: Idk._

 _Sara: Phichit, is Yuuri really dating your sister?_

 _Phichit+Chu: Hell no._

 _Phichit+Chu: The paparazzi always blows things out of proportion. Dao and I went to visit Yuuri. Dao wanted to visit Fukuoka and I was really tired, so she and Yuuri went. She snapped a couple of pictures with him and uploaded them and all hell broke loose._

 _Phichit+Chu: There's absolutely nothing between them. They just became friends, that's all._

 _Georgi: Nice to know that._

* * *

Yuuri glanced at the article for the hundredth time.

This was not the first time he had been falsely accused of being in a relationship. He remembered how in his junior days, they would try to link him up with every female skater he spoke to. Then there were all those articles about his and Phichit's non-existent sex life. He had even read an article about a rumor of there being something between him and Yurio once-which was really disgusting considering his age.

But this was different. Viktor probably believed that he was in a relationship now.

A part of him knew it served him right. However, it did not hurt any less.

He sneaked into the kitchen. For the longest time, he had binge-eaten in order to combat depression. However, that no longer worked for him. So, he found another way.

He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his forearm, which already had a number gashes from his previous actions. He got hold of a knife and cut himself, watching the blood gush out, being swallowed in the pain that eventually numbed his thoughts.

'Okaa-san, where are the eggs? I want to make katsudon.'

Yuuri nearly jumped in fright, as he heard his sister Mari's voice.

'Yuuri!' She was shocked to see what he was doing. She snatched the knife from his hands. She then mouthed one word.'Why?'

'Neechan, I...Viktor...'

'Viktor what?'

'i couldn't bear the thought that I was not enough for him.' He admitted.

Mari hugged her brother. 'Yuuri.' he said. 'Yuuri, there's something we got to tell you.'

* * *

 _ **I just noticed that I had spelled it as 'Viktor' in this chapter, while it had been 'Victor' in the others. I am too lazy to correct it, so please excuse me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own YOI.**_

* * *

Yuuri couldn't control himself. 'How could you not tell me this! How could you!'

'Yuuri, we are so sorry.' Hiroko Katsuki said. 'We were afraid you'd panic if we told you what happened to Victor.'

'Victor is in trouble.' Yuuri said, surprisingly composed. 'I need to help him. I don't know how I'd do this, but I would find a way to save him. He had saved me so many times before, and now is my chance to save him.'

* * *

Yuuri trembled a little. He had been extremely confident in saying he would save Victor, but he now started to wonder if he had been overconfident. How could he hope to defeat the woman who so easily did what she did to Victor? _I will find a way._

He needed to get in touch with someone from St Petersburg first. _Yurio._

'Hi Yuri.' Yuuri said

'Yuu...ri?'

'Yes?' Yuuri was stunned at the teenager calling him by his given name instead of katsudon or pig. But then, he hadn't called him Yurio either.

'Yuri, there's something I need to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Victor did not marry Elli because he wanted to. He was forced by her.'

'I know that.'

'What!'

'Listen, pork cutlet bowl, you and Victor had been grossing me out with your lovey-doviness for months. And you expect me to think Victor would willingly leave you for someone else? Please. Victor may be many things but he's not a cheater.'

'I tried to contact him for days.' Yurio said. 'But there was no use. Now is the time to do anything to help him if possible, for that bitch is in the hospital for a minor illness right now. I wish she dies.'

'Yurio!'

'You know she deserves it.'

'Maybe I will do something.' Yuuri said.

* * *

Victor casually switched on the TV, and he was stunned to be greeted by the sight of his ex-fiance and the one true love of his life.

'Victor and I were engaged.' Yuuri said on screen. ' I felt uncomfortable about exposing our private life to the public, so we did not reveal it. He was the one true love of my life. Then one day, this woman, Elli married him by coercion and trickery. Victor Nikiforov is a victim of this woman's vile actions, and I will find a way to save him from her. Vitya, if you are watching this, I want to tell you, I love you and I promise I will find a way to save you.'

 _Yuuri._

Yuur's ballet teacher, Minako then appeared on screen, and she revealed to the public how the Katsukis were blackmailed into helping Elli

'Papa, is it true, did Mama force you to marry her?'

Victor kissed the top of Nina's head. 'Sweetie, it is more complicated than that, and you are too young to understand completely. But know this, your Papa loves you and always would regardless of the state of Papa and Mama's marriage.'

'Does Mama love me too?'

'I suppose she does.' Victor said, rather halfheartedly.'Oh look, isn't that your friend Katya? Why don't you go to play with her?'

* * *

Victor thought about Yuuri. What if he revealed the truth to the public? With Yuuri and his family to back him up, surely he could get enough people to believe him.

He thought of Nina. She'd probably be upset at first, but she would learn the truth someday. With all Elli's done, he was sure to get custody. Yuuri was sure to like her.

Just then, a notification came on his phone. He found that a video had been sent to him by an unknown number. He hit play, and was stunned to see Nina.

He saw someone punch her face. Hard. Victor winced as blood gushed from the little girl's mouth and nose.

Victor felt enraged. Then he heard a recorded voice.

'Victor Nikiforov, I am Elli's brother, Gary. I want you to refute Katsuki's claims in public. I want you to tell them that Yuuri is a crazed, delusional man obsessed with you and that Elli is the only person you love. If you don't do this, I will hurt Nina even worse than I already have.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter was kinda short. Sorry.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here are a few things I'd like t make clear, in response to some of the reviews.**_

 _ **1\. In this story, Yuuri and Victor had kept their relationship private. While Victor had posted suggestive stuff with Yuuri online, he had never outright acknowledge their relationship because Yuuri wanted to keep it private. So, no one but their close friends and family know about their relationship or engagement. They have a lot of shippers, who were outraged at Victor's wedding to Elli, but there were also a number of people there to remind them that they had never really confirmed a relationship, and that it is unfair to interfere in their private lives.**_

 _ **2\. As for why Victor didn't just escape, well initially he was really confused and worried. At first, he worried about his reputation and career, as well as how it would affect Yuuri. Elli was a deranged woman and her ability to hack into Victor's social media made her especially dangerous. Later, after Nina's arrival, Victor's attachment to Nina prevented him from just escaping, he was afraid that if he took Nina, Elli might sue for custody, and anyway the public would think it to be suspicious Victor was getting a divorce so soon after marriage. Overall, Victor is really confused, and cannot think straight. To a certain extent, he also shows signs of Stockholm syndrome. I am sorry if there are any more lose ends, this is all I could think of.**_

 ** _I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Victor sat on the sofa, his heart burdened by extreme sadness. Was it his destiny to lose everyone he cared for?

He gave the statement to the media that he never had a relationship with Yuuri, and that Yuuri was lying about it. It broke his heart, but he knew he could not let them hurt Nina.

The doorbell rang, and he opened it. It was Elli.

Victor reached out and slapped her. 'You bitch! How could you do that to a child?'

'What are you talking about?' Elli asked.

'Don't play dumb. What your brother did to Nina...'

'My brother?' Elli looked outraged. 'I don't have a brother.'

'You don't...Gary? Who is he?'

'I don't know anyone by that name.'

'You don't! Oh my god!' Victor showed Elli the video.

'Oh no!. What the fuck! Poor poor Nina. I will kill that bastard!' Elli said.

'So it was not you?'

Elli looked outraged. 'Vitya, did you really think I'd do that to our Nina? I am not so heartless, you know. She's my daughter, after all.'

Victor nodded. Perhaps he had misjudged Elli. No doubt she was a deranged, dangerous individual, but from what he had seen, she did care for Nina.

'We need to go to the police.' Elli said. Victor nodded in agreement.

* * *

'I am sorry.' the policeman said. 'The phone number is virtually untraceable.'

Before he knew it, he was kissing her. He did not give much to it, the kiss was somewhat of a release for him, a release from all the stress he had felt. It wasn't sexual, Victor knew he wasn't sexually attracted to women. However, at that moment, he felt a strange kinship with Elli. She was the mother of his

'Surely there's something you can do.'

'We'll do whatever is possible and try our best to find your daughter.' he promised.

On the way back, Victor and Elli held hands. In the desperate situation, Victor did not think much about it. For once, she would be an ally to him.

'Vitya.' Elli said, after reaching home. 'I am so scared. What if they hurt her.'

Victor hugged her. 'It will be alright.' he said. His affection was genuine, at the moment she was not the criminal who had trapped him, but a comrade in distress.

'Vitya.' Elli repeated.

'Shh, Elli. It will be alright.' Victor stroked her hair.

Before he knew it, he was kissing her. He did not give much to it, the kiss was somewhat of a release for him, a release from all the stress he had felt. It wasn't sexual, Victor knew he wasn't sexually attracted to women. However, at that moment, he felt a strange kinship with Elli. She was the mother of his daughter, after all.

'Let's go to bed.' Elli said. Victor nodded. The two of them lay beside each other in a moment of companionship. He put an arm around her as she fell asleep, taking in her body heat. She knew she should hate her, but she couldn't help feeling...comforted.

* * *

Elli was still asleep when Victor woke up.

The first thing he felt was pain, the second, guilt. He felt pain at Nina's predicament, and guilt about kissing Elli voluntarily.

He did not know what made him do that. Was he really so starving for comfort that he would obtain it from his captor?

He looked at the phone on the table. In the midst of all things, Elli did not take it away from him. He was glad she hadn't.

He slowly crept up to the table, and took his phone. He then went to the bathroom, and dialed a number.

'Vic...tor?'

Yuuri's voice sounded like music to Victor's years. Tears flooded his eyes. 'Yuuri.'

'Victor.' Yuuri sounded like he was crying as well.

Victor told his lover the whole story. 'Oh Victor.' Yuuri said. 'I am so sorry for you. I won't ever stop fighting for you. I promise.'

'Yuuri, I...' Seized by guilt, Victor told him about the incident where he kissed Elli. 'She did not force me. I initiated it voluntarily. I am so sorry, Yuuri.'

'Shh, Victor. It's okay. You were not yourself. You were under immense stress. '

'I love you, Yuuri.'

'I love you too, Victor.'

* * *

'It's not fair! He's one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet. He does not deserve this.'

Phichit, who had come all the way from Thailand to visit Yuuri wrapped his arms around his best friend. 'I know, Yuuri. Things will get better, I am sure.'

'And that little girl! What has she done to deserve this?'

'Things will become alright, Yuuri.' Phichit said.

He looked at his crying friend, and wrapped him in a blanket. He then went to get a glass of water, when he saw Hiroko Katsuki crying. 'What's the matter, Hiroko-san?' Phichit asked, alarmed.

'Phichit, I can't help thinking that Yuuri's father and I are to blame for this.'

Phichit looked puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'We helped Elli trick Victor. Also, we kept it a secret from Yuuri. He could have had helped Vicchan earlier otherwise.'

'You did what you did to protect your son.'

'I know, but...we already lost Vicchan whom I had started to regard as a son. Now, I am afraid we'd lose Yuuri as well.'

* * *

'So, Gary, how is Nina?'

'Oh, Nina is doing great. She cried a little about wanting to see Mama and Papa, but she is now okay.'

Elli smiled as she cut the call. Her plan was working.

Victor had definitely started to warm up to her. He had actually initiated a kiss by himself today.

At some point, she realized that though Victor was her husband by law, what she actually craved was his love, and that she did not have. She realized that working towards a common goal might bring them together.

Of course, Nina wasn't hurt. She wouldn't spoil their perfect family like that. Nina was safe with her brother and sister-in-law, Nina's uncle and aunt.

Elli's computer skills weren't restricted to hacking. She had managed to create a fake video which showed some guy hitting Nina. Not Gary, she did not want to risk Gary getting arrested. And Victor actually bought it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

'Nina, you have to eat something.' Gary Greene said.

'I want to be with Papa.'

'Nina, sweetie, you will get to be with your Papa and mama soon.' said Gary's wife, Natalia.

'I want to see Papa now!'

'Nina!'

While the Greenes were taking a nap, Nina decided to escape. She hated living with her uncle and aunt. She wanted her Papa.

She was pretty sure she'd be able to get home. She made sure her aunt and uncle were asleep, and walked out of the house, down the street.

'Hey, little girl.'

Nina looked up to see a police officer.

'What are you doing alone? Where are your parents?'

Before he could say anything, she ran. Ran as fast as she could.

'Girl! Wait!'

Nina ran across the street, not caring to see if it was safe.

 _Crash!_

* * *

'It will be alright, Victor. I'm sure she'll be found soon.'

Elli had gone over to talk to the police once again, and Victor was video-chatting with Yuuri. Seeing his lover again made him feel so much better.

'I hope so, Yuuri.' With tears in his eyes, he said 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Listen Yuuri, I must go now. Elli will be here soon.'

Yuuri blew a kiss at the screen, and Victor smiled sadly as he reciprocated the gesture.

He heard his phone ring. He picked it up.

'Hello, am I talking to Victor Nikiforov?'

'Yes.'

'Mr Nikiforov, this is about your daughter, Nina.'

Victor trembled a little, praying it was good news.

'Victor, we are sorry, but Nina had got into an accident. She was run over a car and...we took every precaution...but she is dead!'

'No!'

This couldn't be!

Though she had been a part of his life only for a short time, he had learned to love her as a daughter. This could not be!

Tears started streaming from his eyes.

He felt anger course through his body. Anger towards the kidnappers, but also towards Elli. If Elli hadn't trapped him, if she hadn't involved Nina in their lives, this would never have happened.

'Vitya!' The door opened, and Elli entered.

'Don't come near me, bitch.'

An expression of hurt crossed the woman's face. 'Vitya.' He tried to touch his face.

'I said, don't touch me!' Victor shoved her without thinking. She fell onto the floor, and hit her head.

'Elli!' Victor was shocked to see that she was unconscious. Was she dead? Was he a murderer?

He felt her pulse. She was still alive.

What had he done?

He called for an ambulance, guilt numbing his body.

* * *

VICTOR NIKIFOROV'S FALL FROM GRACE

Victor cringed as he read the headline. He went on to read the article.

 _Not so long ago, five times Grand Prix champion skater, Victor Nikiforov was known as Russia's national hero. However the recent turn of events have proven him to be no hero, but a villain._

 _Yesterday, Victor's four year old adopted daughter, Nina was found dead in the middle of a street in St Petersburg. She was allegedly run over by a car (the driver has been arrested). Now the question inevitably arises, what was she doing all alone in the middle of the street? Where were the Nikiforovs?_

 _That is only the surface of something deep. Yesterday, Nikiforov's wife, Elli Greene was bought to a hospital after she suffered severe head injuries. Nikiforov claimed that he had accidentally pushed her. I would like to ask, how can one 'accidentally' push anyone? She was clearlya victim of assault._

Shaking, Victor pulled out his phone, and looked at his social media. His inbox was flooded by messages, which were of a mixed nature.

 _I am sure those allegations are false. You have always been a gentleman, Victor. I know you would never do that._

 _We are with you, Victor._

 _All the support for Victor, who is accused of assaulting his wife is why women still live with fear and are afraid to speak up!_

 _Why don't you just die!_

 _Haha! Now that bitch is out of the way, you can be with my smol bean Yuuri._

Yuuri.

Victor wondered what Yuuri had made of the news. Would he have belived it?

* * *

 ** _I am so sorry for this, guys._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own YOI._**

* * *

Victor was approached by a crowd on the street.

'Here's that bastard! He deserves to die!'

'To think we thought of him as Russia's hero! Well, Russia doesn't want him anymore.'

'Seriously, how could he even think of doing that to that sweet, innocent woman? And that poor child!'

Victor felt terrified.

He was always the beloved of his countrymen, and this was the first time he was the target of such venom. Not knowing what to do, he pretended not to hear them.

'Why don't we just beat him up! As Russian skating fans, he brought disgrace to all of us.'

'Vitya, get in the car.'

Victor saw that a black car had stopped next to him. He couldn't see who it was through the tinted glass. However, he had to get in, it was that, or getting ambushed by the crowd.

He got into the car, and was relieved to see it was Yakov. 'Vitya.' He said, sympathetically. 'You seem to have got yourself in quite a mess. But don't worry, we'll sort it out.'

Tears flooded Victor's eyes as he thought of little Nina. 'Why did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve it?'

'Hush, Vitya. I am sorry for your loss, but first things first. I think it would be for the best if you get out of the country for a while.'Victor nodded. He had been thinking of that. He could go to Hasestu and spend time with Yuuri. However, that would be really predictable, and the media would probably find that out. It would only make him look worse than ever. Yakov seemed to realize that and so he said 'I have a ticket for you to go to Switzerland. Go to your friend Chris, I've talked to him, he would support you. Yuuri and one of his friends would be there as well.

* * *

Victor was not received at the airport by Yuuri or Chris, as Yakov had warned them about being seen with him in public. Victor himself tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, by wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. He took a taxi to Chris's house, where he was greeted by Chris, Phichit and a teary-eyed Yuuri.

'Victor.' Yuuri said and hugged the older man. He then kissed him, however as the kiss deepened, Victor pushed him away. Shocked, and slightly hurt, Yuuri looked at him an askance. 'I am sorry, Yuuri.' he said. 'It's just that...Nina thought of me, Elli and her as family. And now...' Yuuri fell a pang in his heart. He knew he could not blame Victor. He thought of how heartbroken he had been when Vicchan died. If losing a dog made you so upset, how much more heartbreaking would losing a child be!'

'Victor. It is okay.' Yuuri said, cupping his cheek. 'Yuuri.' Victor said, and placed a kiss on his fingers. 'Yuuri.'

'Victor.' As tears streamed down Victor's beautiful face, Yuuri kissed them.

'Victor.' Chris said. 'I am so sorry for your loss. We will help you out, Victor. Don't worry.'

'Yes.' Phichit added. 'You can count on us. And I'm sorry as well.'

Victor felt a surge of relief as he looked at the faces of his friends. He hugged them. AT least now, he was with people on his side. People who cared for him.

'You must be tired.' Yuuri said. 'Why don't you take a nap.'

'Only if you nap with me, _lybuov moya._ ' Victor said. Tears of joy filed Yuuri's face at Victor's use of the endearment. He would make things better for him. He would help him heal. He was determined.

Victor heard his phone ring. 'An unknown number.' He said, trembling. 'What if it is someone from the media? Or an ex-fan who is calling to hate?'

'Don't worry, Victor. Put it on speaker so that I can also hear.'

Victor nodded, and did as he was told. He heard a deep, male voice through the phone.

'I am Harold Greene.' he said. 'I am Elli Greene's father.' A chill ran down Victor's spine.

'Mr Nikiforov, I think I have some explanation to do.' he said. His voice sounded rather sad. 'I suppose it is partly ex-wife's fault, for how she raised her. She always encouraged her to take whatever she wanted, regardless of the consequence on others. When she wanted to pass an exam, she encouraged her to cheat. When she fancied her best friend's boyfriend, she encouraged her to seduce him and steal him from his girl. It was her ways of parenting that led to our split, though we remained on good terms. After the divorce, she got custody of Elli and raised her her way while my second wife and I raised Elli's brother, Gary. Throughout her life, Elli did whatever she could to do get what she wanted, regardless of the immorality of her actions. And she told my ex all she did. However when she told her about what she did to you, Mr Nikiforov, even she was appalled, and she ended up telling me.'

'Mr Nikiforov, it pains me to say this. However, I would support you in this and go against my own daughter. '


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Victor looked at the man sleeping next to him. He looked so beautiful and precious. He wanted to take him in his arms, and never let go.

But would it be fair on him? Victor Nikiforov knew he was a broken man. Being held captive by Elli and losing Nina had damaged him greatly. Would it be fair to burden Yuuri with his troubles?

* * *

'Victor, there's something I need to tell you.'

'Yuuri.' Victor took Yuuri's hand, sadly. 'I understand. I am a deeply damaged man now, and you deserve better. I wish you good luck in your life.'

'Wait.' Yuuri said, shocked at his lover's words. 'What are you talking about? I was going to ask you to marry me.'

Seeing Yuuri's stunned expression, he said 'I know you're still legally married to Elli, but at least, we can have a symbolic union. Phichit and Chris could be our best men.' He pulled out two matching golden rings, almost identical to their engagement rings, except for the names _Yuuri_ and _Victor_ engraved on them. 'Let's get married symbolically.' Yuuri said. 'We can get it legally done once you end your marriage with Elli. I know you're going through a tough time, Vitya, but I'll be honored to share your troubles with you.'

With tears in his eyes, Victor slipped the ring on Yuuri's ring finger. Yuuri reciprocated the gesture. Victor then kissed Yuuri passionately on the mouth.

Yuuri smelled good. Like cinnamon and soap and fruit all at once. He smelled extremely good. As the younger man continued to kiss him greedily, Victor realized he was sexually aroused.

Victor hadn't been aroused in a while. When he was with Elli, he was too troubled to think abou such things. Elli often tried to seduce him. She could never get into her head that he felt zero sexual attraction towards women. Though he was sure that even if he were straight, he wouldn't be attracted to Elli at all.

Now, Victor was extremely aroused. And as Yuuri pressed himself against him, Victor realized Yuuri was as well. Victor moaned as Yuuri's expert tongue worked against him he started to feel him up. He ignored Chris who wolf-whistled, and Phichit who shouted 'At least wait for the wedding night!' He pushed his fiance, no, his husband onto the couch and they started making out, heavily.

* * *

'Yuuri.' Victor was pleasantly surprised when his new husband awoke him with a kiss. 'My precious Yuuri. I am so sorry for dragging you into this.'

'What nonsense!' Yuuri said. 'I am your husband, Victor. Your burdens are mine as well.'

'We are all there for you, Victor.' Phichit said, entering the room. 'No matter what happens.'

'Victor, have you checked twitter?'

'What? No.'

'Check the hashtag #ISupportVictor.

Frowning, Victor checked the hashtag, and was flooded with tweets from other skaters.

 _Seung-Gil Lee- Victor is a good person, and he would never do the things he'd accused of. #ISupportVictor._

 _GeorgiPopovich-I've shared a rink with Vitya for years, and he's one of the best people you'd ever meet. #ISupportVictor._

 _Yuri P- Okay, who are all these bastards trying to defame that old ge_ ezer? _I'll cut them all. #ISupportVictor._

 _Sara Crrispino- Honestly, people should stop assuming things just because the media tells them to. #ISupportVictor._

 _King J.J- The King says Victor is innocent. #ISupportVictor._

Tears filled Victor's eyes as he read the skaters' supportive comments. Even narcissistic J.J had left a supportive comment. He truly was not alone.

He went on to read some of the fans' comments.

 _VityaFanNo1: How dare that bitch, Elli mess up with the life of my husbando? #ISupportVictor._

 _YuuriKatsukiIsGod: it's a pity people are actually buying this fake story and defaming a hero. #ISupportVictor._

 _SkatingFan4lyf: Victor will always be my hero. #ISupportVictor._

 _ChihokoGate: I understand the sentiment behind the #ISupportVictor hashtag. I do get that it's probably true that Elli has coerced Victor and he is telling the truth about the accident. However, I can't help thinking about the child, Nina. I am sure she would have been alive if Victor kept an eye on her. She died due to his irresponsibility._

Yuuri clasped Victor's hand.

'It is my fault, you know.' Victor said. 'I...I should have been more careful. I should have not let Nina out of my sight.' He started crying.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know it's been forever since I last updated. There just was so much going on in my life I didn't get the time.**_

 _ **I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Yuuri loved Victor, and he would have done anything in the world for him. He only wished there was something he could do now.

They had been in Switzerland for about a week. They had a wonderful time together. They cuddled and chatted all day and made love at night. But there were times when Victor went to this really dark place.

'I am a terrible excuse for a human being.' Victor said. 'To think I let Nina die. I wanted to have children with you someday, but I don't think I am fit for that. I let a child die, Yuuri! I let a child die!' violent tears streamed down the Russian's face.

Yuuri cupped his cheeks. 'It was not your fault, Vitya. Don't think for a moment it was. He wiped his tears with a finger and planted kisses where the tears used to be. 'I love you.'

* * *

'So, you think this ordeal was your fault, somehow.' Nadia Feltsman said.

Nadia Feltsman was Yakov's niece and Victor's new therapist. Yakov had requested her to fly over to see to Victor who, according to Yuuri was in a terrible state. They knew she was trustworthy, and would keep it a secret.

'I cannot stop blaming myself.' Victor said. 'For hurting my Yuuri. For letting Nina die. For...'

'Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me the entire story.'

'It st...started on Yuuri's and mine wedding day. We were so excited. And then...then...' Victor broke down. 'I cannot.'

Nadia nodded. 'It is okay. Victor, I suggest you wait till you are able to narrate the entire story without tears. And the day that happens, you should talk to our husband and decide on a course of action.'

* * *

'It started on Yuuri's and my wedding day.' Victor said confidently, looking at everyone in the room. He had requested for Yuuri, Phichit and Chris to attend that day's therapy session. Yuuri gave his husband a reassuring smile. 'I was so looking forward to marrying my Yuuri. But then, Elli Greene coerced me into wedding her instead. She had hacked my social media accounts and acted like she was actually engaged to me. I did not do anything as I was afraid it would spoil my reputation and my career.'

'Elli forced me to live with her as her husband. The entire world believed that Elli and I were a happily married couple. She forged my name in the adoption papers of a girl from the local orphanage named Nina. She acted like she was our adopted child.'

'I grew fond of Nina and I began to care for her like a daughter. That became another point in me for Elli to exploit. My friends tried to get in touch with me, but it was of no use as I was too terrified of Elli to do anything. Then, one day, I Elli planned out an elaborate charade with her brother, Gary. Gary pretended to kidnap Elli, and abuse her. But she tried to escape, and got run over by a car.'

'I got really angry with Elli. If it weren't for her, Nina would have been alive. In my anger, I sort of pushed her and she accidentally hit her head.'

'Overnight, the media blew up with news of how I had let Nina be killed by neglecting her and how I was abusive to Elli. I became a hated person in Russia. Yakov managed to bring me here and here am, thinking of my next course of action.'

Victor took a deep breath before saying 'I am going to get a lawyer.'


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own YOI**_

* * *

Victor couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri.

His theme was resilience and he had managed to capture that really well in his free skate. The effortless grace with which he captured the emotion and the love and effort behind it drove him to tears of pride and happiness.

 _My student,_ Victor thought. _My husband. My Yuuri._

 _I love you so much, Yuuri._

It had been almost a year. Almost a year since he won the case. Since that monster, Elli was put behind the bars.

Victor decided to retire soon after that. He was too broken to skate, and he was much older than the other skaters, anyway. It was time he gave way to new talent. He focused on coaching Yuuri instead.

He was often traumatized with flashbacks about Elli. But Yuuri was always there to comfort him in those times. All he needed was a hug from the younger skater and he would feel better.

He still had a few haters who trusted Elli over him, but the overwhelming majority of his fans were on his side. What turned the tables was the fact that almost all of the skaters-including his fiercest rivals, J.J, Chris, Otabek and Yurio were supporttive of him. The fans couldn't believe that they were all lying. Besides, even Yakov and Lilia, two of the most respected figures in Russia supported him.

Victor would often think about Nina and his heart would break a little. But, Yuuri was always there to comfort him. He was able to accept that what happened to her was not his fault. He thought that he wouldn't ever want any kids again, but the more he thought about it, he realized he could put it past himself and become a father. He would still love to adopt a cute Japanese boy who looked like Yuuri and a pretty Russian girl who looked like him.

He and Yuuri had got legally married after he managed to divorce Elli. He didn't ever want to see Elli again.

Yuuri did a quadruple loop and ended the free skate with a flourish. Victor gasped when he saw his score. He had won gold, relegating Yurio to second place. Phichit had won bronze, attaining a place on the podium for the first time in the Grand Prix Finals.

* * *

Victor felt like his heart would burst with joy as the cold metal of the gold medal touched his lips. He then touched his lips to Yuuri's Yuuri deepened the kiss.

'Ugh. Get a room.' Yurio said, but Victor could sense the love behind the saltiness.

Yuuri was embraced by his family, who was among the audience. Makkachin was with them, and Victor ran to embrace him. After Yuuri, Makkachin was the one he had missed the most during the ordeal, and so he had taken to taking the dog everywhere. He was glad Yurio had taken good care of him despite not being a dog person.

'Victor!' He heard a female voice scream. 'Victor Nikiforov! Marry me, please.'

Victor saw that the words were spoken by a girl who looked about eighteen. He trembled a little as his ordeal had left him with a fear of fangirls. He looked at Yuuri, whose eyes seemed to say 'You've got this.'

'I am flattered by your words.' Victor said. 'But I already have a wonderful husband.' He gave Yuuri's hand a squeeze, and another girl squealed in delight. 'I've always shipped you too.'

'I ship us too.' Yuuri said, and Victor kissed his cheek. He was just too cute for words.

'I'm thinking.' Yuuri said. 'Let us do our exhibition skate together like we did two years ago.'

'I'd love to Victor said. 'When I'm with you, I'd love to do anything, Yuuri.'

 **THE END**

* * *

Do check out my other stories.


End file.
